They're soulmates, they don't know it but I do
by The noble one
Summary: R/A drabble but from another perspective! A bit of romance, electric in the air, booze, music!  Reviews are love


Hey,

well this is just a little Rodama drabble from another perspective. It takes place during season 1 episode Colonial Day

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Battlestar Galactica. It all belongs to the writers, producers and actors. It's just for entertainment.

**They're soulmates, they don't know it but I do **

They think nobody knows. Gods I don't think they even know.

How can they not know? How can you not be able to see that your soulmate, your other half or whatever they call it is right in front of you? It's so bloody obvious. Everybody with eyes and half a brain should be able to read the signs. Just look at them. Those lookes they cast at one another.

How she smiles, how he smiles. They way her features softened when he appeared next to her. How she laughed at something he said and it was not her _I'm-a-politician-and-I-have-to-be-polite _smile no it was a genuine smile.

How he couldn't control his hands while walking over too her. The way his shoulders seem to relax when she accepts his arm and they walk over to the dancefloor.

How he puts his hand perhaps just a little lower then necessary and pulls her just a little bit closer then one would do with his Commander in Chief. The way she lets her hand rest in his neck.

When they finally connect it feels like electric is in the air. Their bodies seem to be a perfect match. It almost lookes like they're shining. _Wow electric in the air & shining really? I hope that that's just the Ambrosia talking otherwise I've got some serious problems. _

I wonder how it feels to be with someone who's your other half. Even if it's for a little while like a dance. I can't comprehend that they don't know. How can two intelligent people like them **not **know? Even I know. Me! I'm like the most anti-love-romance person ever and yet I notice. I know! Lee says they can barely tolerate each other and they're always argueing. Well I don't know about that, but they seem to be liking each other at the moment. As for that other part, it's good that they argue. What is it that they say? Make-up sex is the best sex? Well if I have to believe that they're always passionately argueing, which I do by the way, then **wow** one could only imagine how hot things are going to be in the bedroom. _Damn I shouldn't have thought that. Now I have a mental picture of the two of them! Great that's just what I needed. Seeing the Parents of the fleet __**naked and in full action **__i__n my head! Lovely! Really lovely. _

Not that they're actually frakking each other. Ooh no! You know why? Because they don't **know**, that's why! Because they act like morons that's why! They hide behind their masks. Her's is the President of the 12 Colonies and his the Commander of the fleet. Sad really. She's the one who said that we should start making babies and finding someone to love. Now who's being the hypocrit here? But there's nothing to worry about. They're soulmates. They'll find each other one way or another. There's nothing they can do about that. It's faith, destiny. They're drawn to one another like magnets. Together they're one, only then can they really be at peace. But all of that is burried beneath their masks. It's like in that mythe. That at the very beginning people had two heads, two hearts but one soul. They all lived in harmony but then one of the Gods became jaleous. He seperated them and placed them all over the universe. So now people have to find the other part of their soul. I just hope it doens't take too long. If it does well let's just say that they'll be getting a helping hand. Yes that's an excellent idea, if I say so myself. I think I deserve another glass of Ambrosia by now.

Starbuck smiled and walked to the bar. After she got a new drink she took a final look at Laura Roslin & William Adama and thought: _they're definitely soulmates and I'm definitely going to gmake them understand. Gods this is going to be a lot of fun!_

Well that's it! Hope you've enjoyed it!

And you know:

review, review & review

VivaHuddy


End file.
